Host In the Ally
by MaximumRide-Fang
Summary: Tamaki finally flies to Paris against his grandmothers wishes but things get weird once the plane lands. Who's the pink haired kid? Why is Haurhi acting hyper? Why does that man in the ally insist on watching Huni? Part 2 in the Gormagon's Game series
1. Host in the Club

_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Bones, Gravitation, or OHSHC. I wish I did but I don't…..it's so sad really._

_A/N- Uncontrollable giggles…this is the first sequel to my first long story Singer in the park…I hope you like it! Haruhi is OOC in this one big time but if you read the last chapter of the story you'll get what's going on. Tamaki is also acting ooc but it's only because of everything really building up on the poor boy and him not being able to handle it._

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Host in the Club<p>

Haruhi pov

The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and everything just seems great. My outlook on life was on the up today after a certain pink hair genki finally called in to tell me he was alright. The month long slump I had been experiencing was finally over and finally my friends would give me peace! All the customers had noticed my moody somewhat cold new demeanor…though they for some strange reason thought I was cool because of it. Hell even the hosts had noticed my change in character.

The twins kept pestering me about my 'long face' as they put it, Huni-senpai kept asking me if I wanted to hold Usa-chan, Mori wouldn't stop staring at me, I had to endure constant hugging from Tamaki, and Kyoya had actually offered me a day off once or twice. God…I must have looked absolutely miserable for him to go that far. I had to withstand that for nearly a full month! Today would be different though…one little call and I couldn't help but smile.

Not ten minutes after I had relieved the call I got dressed and ready for class (I still couldn't believe that not one person had figured out that I was a girl…my female pride was pretty much burned to dust by that). I practically skipped into my first period earning some very strange looks from my peers. Who skips into a classroom anyway? Throughout the day I got progressively more cheerful much to everyone's horror. This kinda caused people to avoid me for some reason. I guess they just didn't want to be near the seemingly bipolar person right now.

When the day was done I walked to the host room with a real spring in my step. Before I opened the door I heard Kaoru talking to someone inside, "I'm telling the truth Kyoya! She's been acting strange all day….skipping merrily through the halls, smiling all the time, acting all cute, and she won't stop talking! Me and Hikaru tried to sit by her at lunch and the moment we took a bite of our food she goes off and starts talking like there so tomorrow! It freaked us out so much that we were left speechless until the end of bio! That was ten damn minutes ago."

Someone sighed on the other side of the door, most likely Kyoya himself, "That's rather hard to believe…She's been moping for quite a while and not even her normal personality calls for such strange behaviors."

"But it's true!" Hikaru yelled. "She's been little miss sun shine all day!"

Oh….they were talking about meeeeee! I might as well come in then. I forced the door open. I was smiling and my voice was filled with glee, "Good evening my wonderful friends!"

Kyoya raised an eyebrow and I could distinctly hear an 'I told you so' coming from Hikaru. Huni dropped his fort and just stared wide eyed at me. The twins looked cautious as though I just might be a bomb. Mori just stared….he always stares, and finally my eyes fell on Tamaki. A blush formed on my cheeks for a moment though I don't think anyone actually noticed. He was in the back of the room moping about one thing or another and hadn't even noticed my happy-go-lucky attitude.

I strolled in and sat myself down next to Huni and when he offered me cake I actually ate it without second thought. Everyone was looking at me now (Mori's not alone anymore). Huni jumped down from his seat, rushed over to me, and set his hand against my forehead, "Do you have a fever Haru-chan! You're acting really weird."

I brushed his hands away and smiled, "Of course not! I'm just fine! Why would you ask such a silly question!"

Hikaru gave me a weird look, "Because you've been acting like a hyper little kid all day!"

"Oh well that's…." I paused. "What?"

"You've been acting like a hyper little kid sense you got here…maybe even before that….some people saw you skipping to school! Did you hit you're head or something?" Kaoru asked with genuine concern in his voice. "God and your uniforms a mess! You look like you got dressed in the dark or something….are you okay?"

I looked down at my clothes. My tie was loose, my jacket was open, my shirt was untucked and several of the buttons at the bottom were unbuttoned. God…he was right. I turned bright red. The way I'd been acting was how I'd usual act in front of Shu…I had forgotten how I never did this kind of thing around them….I was so royally screwed right now.

"Oh I really do think Haru-chan has a fever! Look how flushed her cheeks are!" Huni gasped. "Are you okay?"

I closed my jacket and adjusted the tie turning a deeper shade of crimson as I did so, "No…I'm fine!"

"You've been acting rather unusual the passed month or so…." Kyoya stated as he continued to do his work. "This just tops it off really."

"Yeah and with Tamaki acting like a sad sack to….it was getting so depressing!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at relatively the same time. "But now it's just weird having you be all….Tamakish and him all…well I don't even know what to call it…he's just been a real mope lately."

Huni gasped, ran behind the couch, peeked his head up, and glared cutely, "What if she stole Tamaki's happiness!"

Everyone in the room sweat dropped (except Tamaki because he wasn't really paying attention). I stood up and smoothed out the small wrinkles in my coat. My voice was back to it's flat monotone, "It's nothing like that…It just I had a bit of a problem on my hands for the past month and it just resolved itself this morning….is it so wrong that I'm in a good mood because of it?"

Huni looked away from me nervously, "Well no….Haru-chan is just never 'this' happy."

I rolled my eyes, "It was just a really good outcome."

Without warning the twins showed up behind me (weren't they just across the room in front of me a minute ago….I need to get them to teach me how to do that), "Sooooo…..what was the problem?"

"Just a family matter….nothing to do with my dad of course so it didn't really affect him but it was all together irritating for me. No need to get into details with. A closes family member of mine got himself into a bit of trouble and had me worried sick….I hadn't heard from him in over five or six weeks….and he finally just called so I was just ecstatic."

As time went on we continued to discuss my personal life much to my displeasure. I manage to steer clear of the family matter that actually started this whole mess but in the end they found out about random bits of my childhood….I'm sure I'd be hearing about it for weeks. We were so caught up in our own talk that we didn't realize that with each passing word Tamaki seemed to become more and more responsive and finally he seemed to become upset.

As we began to speak about the mother on my father's side he snapped completely. Tamaki jumped to his feet and slammed his hand against the wall hard enough to cause some of the dry wall to crumble away. The deep scowl that was on his face shocked us all to a certain extent. What was wrong with him?

"Tamaki…" I whispered but not a second later I was interrupted by him.

"I'm sick of this…so fucking sick of this!" Our eyes grew wide. He had never sounded so angry…and never used this type of language.

"Hey what's up with you?" Hikaru asked sounding braver then he actually was. "There can't be anything that could get you this angry, right? What got you all riled up!"

He gave him a dangerous glare and hissed out, "I sick and tired of going home to a mansion with no one actually related to me in it! I'm sick and tired my grandmother ignoring my very existence! I'm sick and tired of my father doing almost nothing to actually go against her….and….and I'm just….sick and tired…"

Tears were streaming down as he collapsed to his knees and covered his face, "….of not seeing my own mother."

I slowly approached him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Your mother?…you mean that one woman in France your always talking about?"

He nodded slowly and I smiled, "Why not just go see her then."

"It's not that simple Haruhi…My grandmother wouldn't be to happy about…"

I laughed almost harshly, "Are you really still trying to earn her approval…Didn't you just say you were sick of her a moment ago?"

He didn't answer for a moment so I continued, "You can't look for her approval in everything…you have to just go for it, you know….come on sempai….don't you wanna see her?"

"I want to…I'll go to see her…but I just don't think I can do it alone…I might chicken out if I do," he whispered softly.

I knelt down in front of him and pushed some blond hair away from his face. I knew I must have been getting weird looks from the others, "We'll come to…don't worry about it…you won't be alone."

He got to his feet, pulled out his phone, and dialed a number, "Hello I'd like seven tickets to Paris, France please….when? Tomorrow would be the best I suspose."

* * *

><p>AN- okay that was the first chap. and I'm sorry if it's not what you expected…it does get better when they actually do go to Paris but you'll have to endure the plane chapter *it wont be to bad I promise* before they get to France. Well it would be nice if you reviewed so please do!


	2. People on the plane

A/N- so this is chapter two of the sequel. I'll admit that I haven't updated for a while but I have a good reason. My school has this thing called 'Field day' and said day actually lasts all week. Its not even a real field day like you see on tv. They force us into stupid costumes (except the cheerleaders….they get cute costumes) and make us sing and do an eight minute dance number. We had spend the last two days practicing for said event and the two days before that we were sewing clothes. This would have been all worth wild had we won first place….but….it isn't…..because we came in last. Seniors won even though they didn't put much into it and they stole out songs (the props they used were kinda cool I guess). Juniors got third (I wanna hate them but my big sister {not real big sister but close enough} is in the class) and finally we get to sophomores….they stole our cheer routine. Yeah….I'm pissed.

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Bones is cool, OHSHC is funny, and Gravitation is awesome….but sadly I do not own any of them.<p>

Chapter 2: People on a Plane

Haruhi pov

I'd never been in first class before and the moment I stepped foot in it I was amazed. Delicious food, two seats in a row instead of several, and absolute silence. This was actually going to be a nice trip for once maybe even a memorable one at that. Tamaki would get to see his mother, the rest of the group would get to see the sights, and everyone would taste the cuisine. I just couldn't see anything going wrong at this point but perhaps that my optimist side trying to take over. Either way I didn't care. This trip was going to be pretty normal for once.

As we seated ourselves I slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep only to be awakened a few minutes later. Tamaki stood over me and it took every once of self-control not to jump back and scream like a sissy girl. What the hell was he doing?

"What are you doing?" I asked calmer then I actually felt.

His musical laughter met my ears and I lightened up a bit, "I just wanted to let you know that Huni and I are going to be trading seats….he doesn't like sitting next to the window….you okay with that?"

He was going to be that close…hell no! "sure."

Tamaki smiled and took his seat next to me without a word. The plane took off and I frozen for a second. It had been so long since I had stepped on a plane that I had forgotten 'why' I hadn't stepped foot on the plane. My eyes scanned the area until finally they landed on the window. With wide eyes I observed our take off.

My body visibly started to shake as I watched and it didn't take long for Tamaki to notice, "What's wrong Haruhi?"

"D…don't wanna go anymore," I whispered not once taking my eyes off the window.

His eyebrow raised up, "Why?"

"Don't wanna go…the plane…I just don't wanna go!"

"You don't like planes?"

I shook my head wildly, "Why?"

My lips felt dry for a minute but I managed to answer, "When I was younger me…..and a….a…a friend of mine were going to go on a trip. He even paid for both of us to have first class but when we got to the airport that day he kinda seemed nervous but the kind of nervousness you get when you feel like something bad was going to happened. So he decided not to use the tickets and because of that I can't go! I yelled at him and hid in the girls restroom.

"About an hour later the plane actually took off and then there….there was this screeching sound and then a crash. Everyone was screaming outside and running around in a panic. Right there just outside the airport on the runway was a burning plane. Its wings were bent and it was on its side. The flames were so hot that the people inside were blistering and my friends just stood there watching with wide sad eyes….tears were streaming down his face and he kept muttering something to himself.

"When I asked someone what plane it was it shocked me. It was the plane that we had planned to take. Finally I got close enough to him to actually here what he was saying 'I…I'm sorry Haru-chan! I'll make it up to you…we can catch the next flight….I just didn't want you to get hurt.' the next day it was on the news. The pilots had gotten drunk and the engine had failed….a thing that had a one in a million chance of happening at the same time, in the same airport, on the same plane. No one survived….."

It took me a moment to realize exactly where I was and another moment to realized that someone had rapped their arms around me, "Tam…Tamaki?"

"I'm so sorry….so sorry you had to go through that," he held me tighter. "I wish I could do something to help!"

I blushed….I think you kinda are sweet heart! "Its….its fine….I can handle it I'm sure…."

"Really! Do you need something….anything….are you sure!"

"I think I just need to sleep…."

He nodded his head in a way that I wasn't sure was physically possible and called a flight attendant over. She handed me a little pill and told me it would help me sleep. I dry swallowed it and waited. My eyes stared to droop and I could feel sleep approaching.

Tamaki asked me a question before I fell asleep, "So who was the friend?"

I couldn't answer but oddly enough I was sure that I heard their voice…it must have been the meds, "YUKI!….Look look! Were taking off! Look at how small the buildings are!"

"Get back in your seat you damn brat!"

"Shu…..will you please sit down?"…hmmmmm…..I don't usually hallucinate about zack….oh well….and then I was out.

* * *

><p>Shu pov<p>

I just could believe it! I was going to France….albeit it was to catch a criminal but I wasn't about to let that get me down. I was still going and I didn't really care about the circumstances….it was fine with me no matter what happened. Without any kind of warning I jumped up from my seat and rushed the window nearly stepping on Zack along the way…..okay maybe I shouldn't say nearly….I did step on Zack…..okay step isn't the right word either. I kinda rushed the window and stood there….on this lap….that must not have been pleasant.

"YUKI!….Look look! Were taking off! Look at how small the buildings are!" I yelled smiling a brilliant smile that could melt the ice heart of any beast.

"Get back in your seat you damn brat!" or maybe not.

I shook my head, humped at what he said, and continued to stand there looking out the tiny window, "Shu…..will you please sit down?"

I looked down and saw exactly where I was standing and jumped up and away from him, "Oh my god! I am sooooo sorry Zack! I didn't mean to do that…."

I rushed back to my seat and sat back down next to Yuki, "Why do you listen to him and not me?"

"Because I never listen to you….it is just the way of the world and if I started now the universe would unravel," I said seriously as he just stared at me as if I were crazy.

I shrugged and leaned my head against his arm and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The plane landed several hours later at who knows what time and I was roused from my slumber by Zack. He said that it was time to get up and that everyone in our group had already left. I looked over to my right and realized that Yuki was already gone. He left me without even letting me know the flight was over! The bastard!<p>

I hopped up and rushed down the isle, "YUKIIIIIIII! You meanie! You could have waited a minute!"

As I ran down the little pathway I collided with a young woman who was just getting up, "OMG I'm so so sorry miss! Let me help you up or something?"

Her eyes met mine and we just stared for a moment, "Shu?" "Haru-chan?"

* * *

><p>AN- okay sorry if its short….I just really needed to post. I'll try to post quicker so long as I get at least one review each chapter.


End file.
